A Sleepover Gone Wrong
by Blue hills
Summary: What happens when Kagome has a sleepover? Read and find out. Written By Miko Yuki Sama not Bluehills.
1. Kagome's Sleepover

I don't own Inuyasha. This is my 1st fanfic that has been published. Despite what the pen name area says **_my_ **pen name is Miko Yuki. I'm using my brother's registration to publish one of my stories. Let me tell you a little about myself. I'm a huge Inuyasha fan. To those of you that know me, Ohayo. (If you know me you know the joke) I'm a big Kagome/Inuyasha relationship fan. If I get too ahead into the future or the characters get too out of character excuse me. All the Characters live in Kagome's era for future reference.

It was a scary night at Kagome's home. She decided that she wanted all over for a slumber party. As she started to make the invitations Inuyasha walked in and sat next to her. "Yo." He calmly said. "Hey" she replied as she wrote down all the guests to the party. "Whatcha writing?" he asked as he peered over her shoulder. "Party invitations for the guys. Want to help?" she responded. Kagome put both Miroku and Sango on the same card seeing as they started going out.

Just before Inuyasha started to reach for the pen Kagome's Mom walked in and exclaimed," Wow it's so rainy outside!" "Well duh Mom it's raining!" Kagome retorted before thinking. "Oh well I suppose so. Inuyasha would you mind doing some shopping for me with Sota?" she pleaded. "Sure." He answered before she could finish. As he walked out the door thunder struck and scared Sota. " Be a man or I'll kick you out of the house again!" he yelled over the sound of the rain. Sota flinched at the thought. After he came home with all the party goodies they all went to bed. Kagome had to lock Inuyasha inside because he wanted to sleep outside.

The next Morning Inuyasha delivered the invitations. Sango came over to help Kagome get every thing ready. They planned all the games and everything. Bouyo kept knocking over glass items because Inuyasha was being his normal self by teasing the cat. Later after putting up decorations for the spring break slumber party they heard the 18th crash in 4 hours. The party was scheduled for the next day and that's when it all happened.

Everyone just arrived when the clock struck 6:00 pm. The men were in one room and the women in the other room. When the men walked into Sota's room they saw the window was broken and a baseball was on the floor. It was obvious. After patching up the window they played spin the bottle and Inuyasha got Kagome and they walked off into the next room and kissed with everyone watching. Miroku got Sango and they did the same but when Shippo got Kagome Inuyasha jumped but she only gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Later on they played Twister and Shippo won because they didn't regulate shape shifting. Inuyasha of course had something to say about it but let's not get into that. Shippo's prize is that he gets to kiss anyone. He picked Kilala and she was delighted. They didn't realize that they were going out until the kiss. After the tournament they all had cookie and milk and told scary stories.

"… And then the cookie monster ate them. The end." Shippo finished. " Man that wasn't scary." Inuyasha blurted followed by a sit command. "Kagome-sama it's your turn." Miroku exclaimed. "It was a full mooned night. Just like this one…" she began. "This sounds interesting!" Shippo squeaked. " A girl was having a horror night as she called it. She was watching a scary movie when she saw a shadow. She flipped back to normal stations and they said that there was a psycho on the loose. She said in her head," It's only my imagination" she then decided that it was time for bed. She and her dog went to sleep. Her dog went under her bed as usual. As she thought how safe she was with her dog under her bed she drifted off into sleep. Later during the night she heard a sound of dripping. (Drip Drip Drip) She stuck her hand under her bed so her dog could comfort her. He lick her hand and she fell back to sleep. This happened many times during the night. So the next morning she told her father that her sink kept dripping. He told she was just imagining things. When she went to the bathroom to get bathed she didn't look into the mirror and opened the shower curtain to see her dead dog hanging by a wire. She then looked into the mirror where it read, "People can lick too" The end." She ended.

"Wow now that's scary." Miroku shuddered. Inuyasha was looking regretfully sad for the dog. " Poor B#$d." he merely said. " Let's go to bed." Sango cheerfully exclaimed. " Is that story true?" Shippo shuddered. "No don't worry Shippo you have us to protect you." She answered. "You can sleep with me if you like!" she concluded. "Sure" he answered and with that they went to bed. During the night something dreadful happened.

Hope you liked it. I'll put more next time. Tell me what you think will happen.


	2. How the Rest of the Night Went

I don't own Inuyasha but I'm envious of Rumiko Takahashi for creating a very handsome man. (Thinking hentai thoughts about Inuyasha) Thank you for the reviews.

After going to bed the wind started to howl like a werewolf. Miroku, Shippo, Sota, and Inuyasha went to Sota's room. "Shippo why are you scared? Don't forget, it's just a story and besides you have me and Inuyasha to protect you." Miroku assured Shippo. " When did I say I was going to protect him?" Inuyasha snarled. Sota sat on his bed pretending to be asleep as he was eavesdropping on their conversation. "We know you're awake." said Shippo in fear. Sota mumbled as he tried to convince them that he was asleep, "The demons ate… my cheesecake again." Inuyasha being as gullible as usual Screamed, " What demons? Where?" (Stomp stomp stomp) The door flew open and Kagome who had a green facial mask on half of her face and the other half pink drooping down onto the silk pajama that resembled her apron she used while making popcorn. "OSWARI!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. "Na-sa what that on your face?" Sota quivered as he dropped the act. " None of your business! Go to sleep!" Kagome bellowed. As she stomped out of the room Shippo followed. "That hurts like heck." Inuyasha stammered as he got up and in to his sleeping bag. " What kind of underwear do you think Kagome is wearing?" Miroku asked. " Hentai!" Sota mumbled. (Thwink, thwink thwink) " I'm going to check everything out." Inuyasha announced as he put his new sword his father gave him onto the belt of his kimono, Tetsusaiga. He went out the door to Kagome's room to check on them. As he walked by the door he heard laughter. " Ok, Truth or dare." Sango demands. "Dare" Kagome replies. "Ok, I dare you to tell Inuyasha you love him!!!" Sango whispers. " How can you even think that I even like him? He's violent and aggressive! Chicken!!" Kagome yells as her face turns a deeper shade of red than Inuyasha's Kimono. "You mean you hate him?" Sango answered a bit frightened. " He has his good points too," she shamefully admitted. " I really care about him but he loves Kikyo. I'm not going to get in his way if he loves her." Kagome hung her head as she said the words she wished weren't true. Kagome hated Kikyo and wished somewhere in her heart that she would die but another part said that if that happened Inuyasha would be sad. Inuyasha having just heard this hated himself for being the way Kagome hated. The only relief he had is that she remarked that he had good points and that she admired him. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her but he owed his love to Kikyo because she died to follow him in to death. He loves both and that was the sorrow in his life. (Knock, knock, knock) He tapped on the door to check on them. "Come in." said the faint voice of Kagome. When the door opened he saw that each girl had a facial mask and so did Shippo. Kagome's mask was all green. Sango's mask was bright red. Shippo had for some odd reason had purple. "What's up?" Sango asked as she tried to hide her face. " I'm checking the place out because I have a bad feeling. No offence Kagome but I have a really bad feeling. Are those face masks scented because I can't smell anything." Inuyasha explained. " Yeah they're different scents." Shippo responded cheerfully. " Mine smells like grapes!" "Thanks for the info." He retorted. " If you need anything or anything happens scream. Good night" Inuyasha whispered as he exited the room. When he left the room Miroku ran down the hallway in his impersonation of monk's pajamas he told Inuyasha that something came through the hole in the window, "I tried to stop it but it already left the room before I got to it. It looked brown and man shaped. It drooled all over Sota's floor. It must have been a youkai with rabies. Hey, do hear that dripping sound?" Miroku said so fast that only Inuyasha could decipher it. "Oh no could it be!" Inuyasha said.

Translations:

Oswari Japanese for sit

Hentai Japanese for pervert

KimonoJapanese robe or dressing

YoukaiJapanese for demon

Sorry for bad cliffy. Couldn't think of anything except ending for chapter. I hate Kikyo and I'm ok with Koga but he will never replace Inuyasha. Please if you have an idea for the story please REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN!!!!!

Merry Christmas!!!


	3. The Cultprit Revealed

I don't own Inuyasha or the Mummy. In this chapter a character I hate will die! Bwa ha ha ha ha!! Enjoy. And once again thank you for the reviews.

Inuyasha went back into Kagome's room to inform her of the situation. As he walked in and told Kagome what happened she told him to go look in the bathroom and see if her story and it synchronized. As he ran into the bathroom he smelled a familiar scent of blood and the sound of dripping. He shuddered with horror in his heart as he pulled back the curtain to find the dead (again) body of Kikyo. She had been hung from the showerhead. On the wall inscribed by her fingernails, "Death is only the beginning." Rage burned his eyes to a cinder. Believe me if looks could kill Inuyasha would have killed someone or thing at that every moment. Somewhere deep in his heart he was happy. Not only because she was free of her sorrow of living an undead life, but being free of his debt to her. He was now free to love his TRUE love, Kagome. Now his true feelings could be revealed. He ran back to her room to tell her the news. He couldn't decide whether it was good or bad. Before he got there, there was a trail of water leading from Sota's room to hers. He followed it and the scent of facial masks to her room and heard growling. It was low and ominous. Slowly he unsheathed his sword. It was time for a test. Running into the room surprised everyone, but as he ran in he found the culprit, Koga. His mouth was foaming and his eyes were bloodshot. "He has rabies! Moron probably got it from some dog he wrestled, Baka." He thought. Koga lunged for him but narrowly missed. Inuyasha grabbed a jump rope and hog-tied Koga. He scramble like crazy but couldn't get loose. Inuyasha went to Texas for the summer when he was a kid. He learned how to rope cattle. They called a vet at midnight and he made a house call. As the shots were administered Inuyasha told Kagome the news. " Kagome there's something I'm need to tell you. I love you." He announced as he stared her straight in the eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes. I've waited for this moment ever since I met you." Five minutes later Koga came out and saw Inuyasha holding Kagome. "Mutt what are you doing with my woman?" he screamed as he ran to them. " First off Koga, I'm not a woman yet. I'm a young lady. Secondly, I was never yours to begin with! And last but not least I DON"T LOVE YOU!!!" Kagome bellowed. She stood in front of Inuyasha until Koga got it through his thick head. "Kagome hear me out. If that mutt, Inuyasha ever breaks your heart and you need a shoulder to cry on or arms to hold you call me." Koga said. (For once he isn't a jerk) He left and that concluded this night of horror.

The End

Hope it wasn't cheesy. As stated in the beginning this is my 1st fanfic published. Baka is idiot in japanese.


End file.
